Month Long Nightmare
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Nightmares can be terrible but what happens when the nightmare is reality?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-it Ralph Characters

Month Long Nightmare

Tamora opened her eyes to a sunny day through the window of her and Felix's home. He was sleeping soundly with his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed his forehead feeling at peace. Pulling him closer to her, she nestled her head on his and was about to fall back asleep when Felix opened his eyes. Unlike the bright and joyful expression he always had, this one was more sorrowful. "Tammy," he said in such a sad tone.

"Yes, Felix," she said looking down at him.

"You have to let me go," he told her.

"I don't want to," she said frowning.

"You have to let me go," he said his tone sadder now.

"No, I don't want to Felix. Please stay, stay with me," she said stroking his head with her hand.

"I want to Tammy, more than anything but you have to let me go," he said. His body seemed to feel lighter and she had trouble holding onto him.

"No don't go please Felix!" she cried trying to tighten her grip on him but it was no use. His body began to fade as he spoke.

"I will be back Tammy as soon as you fall asleep and I will be here waiting," he said.

"No Felix!" Tamora cried and soon woke from her dream. Her eyes now opened to her place in Heroes Duty as the tears fell from her face. "Felix," she cried. It was all a dream, her being back in Niceland with Felix. Yet, the weird nightmare happened when she woke up. She couldn't believe it had almost been a month since the incident, the day she lost Felix forever.

"_Tammy, are you in there?" Felix asked knocking on her door. The door opened and instead of her appearing a hand grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him inside. Felix found himself pinned to the wall and having a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him. _

"_Hello short stack," Tamora said gently. _

"_Hi," he said the honey glows appearing on his face. She laughed and soon began to kiss him. First, she laid soft kisses on his neckline then working her way to his face and soon her target, his lips. His eyes closed enjoying the moment as he soon looked at her again. Soon she released him from the kiss but still kept him pinned to the wall. "Someone must have had a good day," he said smiling at her._

"_Now that you're here my day is even better," she purred in his ear. She brought him close to her and wrapped her arms around him. In a warm protective embrace as she savored his company. _

"_Do you want to go home? I can cook some dinner for you?" he asked softly gently rubbing her back. _

"_Okay," she said agreeing to his offer. She placed him down but as soon as she did the door burst open. Thinking it was a Cy-Bug she pushed Felix behind her and grabbed her gun. Before she pulled the trigger Ralph appeared. _

"_Don't shoot!" Ralph yelled putting his massive hands in front of his chest._

"_Wreck-it what is the meaning of this?" Tamora demanded her eyes glaring._

"_I am sorry but Felix you have to help me. It is terrible!" Ralph said frantically._

"_What is it Ralph?" Felix asked growing concerned. _

"_The game after hours some kid tripped and broke the screen, Mr. Litwick is going to unplug it and I have to get everyone out before it is too late!" Ralph yelled. Felix's eyes grew wide with fear as he put on a brave face._

"_Let's hurry," he said. Tamora grabbed Felix's arm._

"_Wait don't go, let me get my men and we can help you," she said secretly not wanting Felix to leave. What if he didn't get out in time?_

"_I have to honey, get your men and meet me at our game," Felix said. _

"_Please Felix stay here," she begged. He smiled and patted her hand. _

"_Don't worry I will be right back," he assured her. With a quick kiss he ran off but his left glove slipped off. Tamora raced to get her men and headed to Felix's game. Yet she came to a huge crowd pushing her way through. Ralph was helping Gene and Mary out. _

"_Wreck-It where is Felix?" Tamora demanded not seeing the tiny handyman anywhere. _

"_I don't know I think he is still in the game!" Ralph cried. Tamora zoomed towards the game and saw Felix but it was too late. The game of Niceland was fading and a brick hit Felix making him trip and fall. _

"_Felix!" Tamora yelled and zoomed faster than it happened. All Tamora saw was Felix's hammer glowing wrapping a golden light around Felix's unconscious body. Then in a flash everything was gone. "Felix!" Tamora yelled zooming to now an empty game. She jumped down screaming into the darkness. "No Felix, where are you!" she screamed. Her heart was breaking as tears stung her face. No, this couldn't be happening no please no, her mind begged. She began running throughout the empty game. Screaming Felix's name but only darkness was her reply. _

"_Calhoun, we have to go," Ralph said. He placed a hand on her shoulder._

_She jerked away yelling, "Leave me alone Wreck-It I have to find him!"_

"_He is gone Calhoun, he is gone," Ralph said sadly. Her face crumbled as the realization hit her and she fell to the ground sobbing. Ralph had tears in his eyes as he picked her up and carried her out of the game._

Ever since that day, Tamora became the living dead. She didn't care about anything and it showed in her game. Her aim was slipping and she made careless rookie mistakes that got her killed if her men didn't save her. None of her men asked what was wrong they knew what was wrong. Without the short handy man she no longer had any drive to fight. Even the customers knew something was wrong with her.

"Man this game is horrible why do you keep playing it Sally?" a kid with a red cap asked.

"I like it and don't be so hard on the Sarge Tommy, she looks sad," Sally, the girl with the glasses that played this game every day she could, said.

"Oh please they are pieces of data," Tommy said with a snort.

"I mean it Sarge looked sad after the Fix- It Felix game was sent to get fixed. Maybe she was friends with Felix and maybe she misses him or something," Sally said gently.

"You are a loon, I am out of here," Tommy said rolling his eyes. Sally looked at Tamora and spoke to the screen.

"If you can hear me, it will be okay Sarge, if you were friends with Felix or Ralph I know they will be okay. The game will be fixed in no time till then you just keep strong and I will be back tomorrow," Sally whispered. Then she left and unbeknown to Sally, Tamora heard every word.

Yet, the nightmare was living in this reality. At least in her dreams she had Felix but she couldn't decide what was worse. Living in a dream world where he was there only to lose him or waking up and realizing it was a dream and know that Felix may never come back. Soon her nightmare would come to an end.

One night the Fix-it Felix game was rolled into Litwick's Arcade. "Oh good now I can plug it in and wait to have the kids play it on Monday," Litwick said happily. He plugged in the game and soon locked up and went home. Ralph who had been staying with Vanellope in Sugar Rush saw the Fix-It Felix game come back on. He quickly woke up Vanellope and they raced to get Tamora. Tamora crawled on her bed and tried to relax.

"I'll see you soon Felix," she said sadly. Just as she was about to close her eyes a knock was heard. Growling out of anger she got up and opened the door getting ready to make whoever knocked regret ever being coded. Till, that is she saw Vanellope and Ralph at her door.

"Sarge come on, Felix's game is plugged back in. Felix might be in the game waiting," Vanellope said taking Tamora by the hand pulling her towards the exit. Tamora couldn't believe her ears, Felix's game was back. In a split second she shut the door and put on a bra and her white t-shirt and cameo pants with boots and a gun strapped to her belt.

"Let's go," she said her old self sparking back. In a flash they along with the Nicelanders returned home. Tamora looked around and saw Niceland was exactly the same but she saw no Felix. Her heart couldn't take the disappointment and was about to leave. When Vanellope pointed to something, it was a yellow glow and out of the glow was a stream of data. The data soon took form and Felix appeared. The Nicelanders cheered at seeing their hero alive but none as happy as Tamora. "Felix," she said her tone full of relief. Before anyone could do anything she ran over to the tiny handyman and pinned him to the wall kissing him heatedly. The crowd went on home letting the Sarge be alone with her handy man. Ralph took Vanellope home yet they exchanged relieved faces and would catch up with Felix later.

"Tammy, what are you doing the game is about to be unplugged," Felix said trying to stop his wife's kiss attacks. Yet, he was failing miserably not that he wasn't enjoying the attention.

"Felix, the game is plugged back in," she said.

"It is but I don't remember getting out, how long was it unplugged?" he asked her.

Tamora's face changed and instead of answering his question she just said, "Never mind that short stack you are safe and that is all that matters, now let's go home," she said to him. Felix wanted to ask more questions but decided to wait till later. So, he followed Tamora on home and she was holding his hand tightly. Once they got home she tossed him on their bed wrapping her arms around him. At first she was thinking he wasn't really here. That this was all a dream and any minute she would wake up and be alone again. Still she felt his warm body against hers. Tears of joy fell from her face as she kissed him again.

Felix felt the tears again and wondered why Tamora was crying. "Tammy, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am now," she said holding him close. As she held him fear clutched her heart. She always thought Felix would be safe in Niceland now that his game was unplugged what was to stop it from happening again. If she lost Felix again, she couldn't bear it. Still she couldn't let him stay in her game that was just as dangerous but she couldn't leave him alone either.

"Tammy, what happened when I left you to help get the Nicelanders out of the game? I know something had to happen by the look on your face. Please tell me," Felix said gently. She looked away from him and got up. Her body tensed as she folded her arms. Felix sat up waiting to hear her response.

"You didn't make it out Felix, the game got unplugged and you were in it," she said. Felix's eyes widened for now it all made sense.

"I see and how long was I gone?" he asked carefully.

"A month," she replied. Then her body began to shake and she turned around her face full of anger and pain. "Why didn't you stay with me? Why did you go back, you were safe and sound, and then you just had to play the mod dang hero? Huh, racing off knowing you could have been killed same old Felix trying to save the day! Do you have any idea what I have been going through or anyone else. What would have happened if you were gone for good huh? How could your game survive without you? How I could survive without you? She demanded as tears fell from her face.

"Tammy, honey I am sorry I wasn't thinking," Felix said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah you never think, all you do is rush in head first despite knowing that you could die," she said sharply.

"Tamora I had to go back and save my friends. People I cared about was in danger, you would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. I am so sorry I scared you but I had to save my friends," he told her. He felt bad for scaring her half to death but he needed her to understand why he did it. Niceland was his home and the Nicelanders were his friends, his family.

"I understand Felix, I was just so scared that I thought I lost you," she said her tone gentler than before. She picked him up and cradled him afraid to let him go. "You are never allowed out of my sight again," she told him.

"Tammy, honey I can't stay in your game I have my own gave to run," he told her.

"Then I will stay in your game and make sure you are safe," she said firmly.

"Tammy, you can't do that your men need you and people will notice you are gone," he told her.

"I am not losing you again Felix and that is final," she said firmly holding him tighter.

"Tammy, I know you are scared and I would be too if I lost you but we have to live our lives. That means going to our own games and doing our jobs," he told her.

"I can't I won't leave you alone," she said sternly tears falling from her face.

"Honey I am right here and I always be with you, don't let fear take you. I can't say this won't happen again but remember no matter where we are, we will always have each other in our hearts," he said placing his hand on her face.

"You are such a sap," she said rolling her eyes. "Okay pint sized I know you are right but if this happens again. I will handcuff you to our bed and tickle you and kiss you to death till your face turns as red as Wreck-It's shirt," she said smiling evilly.

"Yes, ma'am," Felix said saluting her secretly hoping that wouldn't happen.

"Here is your glove back I kept it with me since that day," she said placing the glove back on his hand. "Now come on we have a lot of catching up to do," she said her evil smile growing. She pulled him onto the bed and they didn't leave it till the next day very late in the afternoon. Tamora went back to work and her soldiers knew she was back to normal. Barking orders like a rabid dog and shooting Cy-Bugs apart with one blast. Sally, the customer that told Tamora to be strong was delighted as the game progressed Tamora sneaked a peak across the way and saw her man fixing the pent house. A smile came to her lips and she knew Felix was right, no matter what they would always have each other. And another incident like this may happen again but she vowed to protect Felix as best she can so this nightmare would never happen again. So, life for the gamers went on and for Tamora, her nightmare was over for Felix had come back to her.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Honestly I had no idea how to end it so I hope everyone like the ending till next time.


End file.
